Sea Of Blood
by JustAnotherRenee
Summary: Tsukiko, a woman who's blood lust mirrors Kid's. She never found her place in the world, then the Kid Pirates walk in to the bar she's murdered everyone. Can she find her place in the group of misfits? {KidxOC} [A/N: This story will have graphic details of rape, abuse, murder and attempted suicide(s). So If these are triggers or make you uncomfortable please read with caution.]
1. Chapter 1

Kid glanced over to his first mate as Killer watched the woman fight. His smirk grew when she used her blade to gut him. It wasn't long ago that Eustass Kid recruited the female, it also didn't take long for the crew to become attached to the emerald haired woman. 

_Kid and the rest of the Kid pirates glanced at a bar when someone was thrown out of the window and skidded across the dirt. They could hear yelling inside the bar, Kid was in a mood where he wanted to fight so he walked in, his crew behind him. Kid's feet froze when he saw a woman standing on the bar, the heel of her thigh high boot in a mans ear as he screamed for his life, tears and blood streaming down his face._

" _Please help me!" the man screamed at kid, his eyes begging him._

_The woman smirked. "Well, if it isn't Eustass Kid and the Kid Pirates."The woman giggled. "I've heard a lot about your crew." she smiled and pressed her heel into his ear, killing him causing him to slump to the ground_

_The man fell to the ground as she crouched down on the bar, taking a sip of a Sake bottle before sitting cross legged on the bar, smiling."I'm terribly sorry but the bar is closed."_

" _I like you, what's your name?" Kid asked as he walked in, his eyes scanning for another crew-mate of hers, the bodies on the floor looked like bandits or other pirates. There had to be at least 25 or 30 bodies._

" _My name?" The woman asked cocking her head to the side, her legs crossed over one another. "Why?"_

" _Well, because you'd make a fantastic addition to my crew." Kid smiled, he heard someone mutter in the background but ignored it._

_The woman jumped off the bar, her heels clicking against the floor as she walked to them. "I'm not a whore, I will not suck any of your dicks. If anyone tries to touch me without my permission I will gut them with no regrets, including you. Deal?"_

_Kid smiled and stuck out his hand. "Deal."_

" _My name is Tsukiko, Captain." she smiled and shook hands with Kid._

"Kid!" Killer screamed knocking the red-head back into reality. "Are you alright?" his first mate asked. 

"Yeah."Kid said nodding as he looked at the ship his crew was taking over "Any survivors?" Kid shouted to his crew onboard. 

"Just one." Killer said nodding over to Tsukiko. "But probably not for long." 

Tsukiko sighed and wiped the sweat off her brow. Her shirt torn down the middle revealing her red and black lace bra, her shorts covered in blood and her the heel of her boot broken and her other boot nowhere to be seen. "And now I have to get a brand new wardrobe, thanks prick." Tsukiko said pulling her blade from his skull and wiping the blood on his shirt. 

"I feel like you really don't mind though Kiko." Wire said with a laugh and ruffled the womans' hair before she tried to smack his face and that both went into a fake slap fight causing both to laugh hysterically-cutting it short when they heard movement. 

"Y—yo-you w-wh-whore." A man stuttered out as he moved bodies off of himself. He looked at the green haired woman. "A woman should produce children not be a whore on a mans ship, let alone a pirate." 

Tsukiko's hand jotted out in front of Wire when he stepped forward to protect the woman the crew grew to love, "Let him dig his grave Wire." the woman watched the man stand with a broken sword. His eyes wild as he tried to blink away the blood dripping from his head wound. 

"I'm no whore, have I fucked my fair share of men? Sure." Tsukiko said stepping forward the floor board creaking as she did "But you are a coward who hides under his own comrades in hopes that he'd live, then insults a woman thinking that she's too weak to finish him off. What you don't understand is that this _whore_ is part of the Kid Pirates, and we aren't weak, nor do we take pity." Tsukiko said taking out her kusarigama from the holster on the back of her pants, swerving it from her left side to her right side, a dangerous smirk on her face as she swung it underhanded, impaling it into his chin and bringing him closer to her as she wrapped the chain around his throat and ripping his head off. 

"I'm really glad you're on our side." Killer chuckled from the ship as Wire and Tsukiko made their way back aboard. 

Tsukiko rolled her eyes. "You guys could beat me with no trouble." the woman waved off the first-mate. "Okay, so I'm going to change and get washed up so if you boys could look on their ship for some supplies I'll make us a delicious meal!" Tsukiko clapped her hands together and skipped away, giving her captain a slight nod a smirk present on her face. 

Kid was drawn to her the minute they met, the lack of care when she shed blood was what he liked the most about the woman, her eyes we're blood red. The one town they went to said her eyes went from pink to red when she took a mans life the first time. Once word hit that she was a Kid Pirate they labeled her a cold-hearted killer, which wasn't untrue. 

As night fell the crew gathered around as Tsukiko and Killer plated their food. "Let's celebrate!" Wire said snickering as he was already feeling the affects of the sake. 

"And what are we celebrating?" Heat asked looking at their captain. "If we did this every time we raided a ship we'd never have booze." 

"I found wanted posters on the pirate ship!" Wire said smiling as he held up a picture of Tsukiko in battle pose, her long green hair flowing around her as he blood red eyes focused on her opponent, her kusarigama in her hand and the chains dangling around her, blood dripping from the steel. 

"I LOOK AWESOME!" Tsukiko squealed like a girl jumping up and down, hitting Killer's shoulder. "Shit, 250 million belli!?" the woman gasped as she sat next to Killer and Heat. "They named me The Emerald Executioner. That's stupid." 

Killer and Heat chuckled at their crew mate. "This means you're officially a pirate." Kid smirked as he raised his glass to the woman. 

The crew celebrated all night, one by one they all retired to their cabins drunk and tired. Killer, Kid and Tsukiko were the last ones remaining. "Hey Kid." Tsukiko called to her captain as she sat on the railing looking out to the sea, her hand keeping her hair from her face as she turned to the red-head. 

"Hmm?"The captain hummed at her, looking over to see the woman jumping from the railing and stumbling to him. His eyes widen when he saw the tears fall from her red eyes. 

Killer was watching from behind his mask, out of everyone on the crew Tsukiko was the only one who didn't mind showing emotions and showing she cared for someone. She used her love for her friends as her strength. "Thank you." Killer listened to the woman as she stopped in front of them both. 

"For what?" Kid questioned, it took months for him to adapt to the woman when she cried. He'd never dealt with that before but he was quite accustom to it now, the first time she cried he panicked thinking she was hurt. 

"For allowing me to be part of the crew, for allowing me to travel the seas and leave the town that stopped me from being happy." Tsukiko said hugging her captain for a split second, she pulled away with a smile. "Thank you for being my family." 

Killer smiled fondly and watched as his captain rolled his eyes. "You're drunk, Killer take her to bed." Kid rolled his hand around and took another sip of sake 

Tsukiko let out a yelp of surprise and Killer stood up and threw her over his shoulder and patted her thigh when she kicked her legs. "If you kick me, you're going over the railing Tsu." the woman relaxed in his arms as he made his way down the stairs to her room. Killer gently laid her on the bed. "Get some sleep." Killer said patting her on the head. 

"Hey Killer..." Tsukiko mumbled as she laid down on her bed, her eyes glazed over. She looked at him, continuing when he cocked his head."Stay with me?" 

Killer sighed and pulled the covers from underneath her. Tsukiko had a habit of wanting to cuddle when she had to much to drink. "No. go to sleep." he said smiling under his mask when she pouted as he tucked her in. 

"Can I see your face?" Tsukiko asked poking the mask with her delicate finger 

"Absolutely," Killer said pausing and smirking when she smiled and sat up, he poked her forehead causing her to fall back dramatically."not." Killer laughed when she pouted and rolled over and almost fell asleep instantly

Again, I'm not sure who to make Tsukiko fall for Kid or Killer? Or throw it for a loop and another Pirate!?

Here's Tsukiko, Made at Rinmarugames!

Here's what Tsukiko wears.

The top varies from shades of purple, her shorts and boots are black, the straps that hold her weapon are going to be silver. Once I feel more confidant in my drawing skills I'll actually draw her in uniform! But the outfit picture doesn't belong to me!


	2. Chapter 2

Tsukiko blinked and looked around. It took her a second to realize she wasn't in her room. Tsukiko was researching more meals she could make for the rowdy group of pirates she called family, and she fell asleep at the table.

Tsukiko got up and made her way to the deck, she saw the sun was rising so she started making breakfast for everyone. After a good hour she had broken a sweat and had a full array of foods for them. She made blueberries muffins, pancakes, eggs and hash browns.

When the door to the galley opened she smiled at her Captain. "Morning Kid."

The redhead stopped and looked around. "It smells like heaven in here."

Tsukiko let out a big smile, proud of herself for pleasing Kid. Probably the hardest man to please in the 7blues. "I think that's the nicest think you said to me since I joined."

Kid let out a small smile and pushed the green haired woman. "Don't get use to it."

"Go ahead and eat Cap, I'm sure the boys will smell the food and coming running." Tsukiko said as she tended to the dishes piling up.

Tsukiko wasn't recruited as the chef but she quickly took charge of the Kitchen and made it hers, upon doing that she also didn't eat unless everyone was finished and the dishes were done. She wanted everyone else to be stuffed and doing their tasks before she could relax and enjoy her meal.

"Sit down and enjoy your cooking while it's hot." Kid said taking a bit of the golden hash browns.

"Oh no-"

"I said eat." Kid said shooting her a look. The woman nodded and started to sit at the other end when Kid kicked a chair out two seats to his right. "You're one of my best fighters so you sit with me."

Tsukiko blinked, nodding at Kid and sat in the seat, it was two minutes later the rest of the crew filed in. Killer sat beside her and nodded at her. Everyone chatted and laughed as they ate. "Something the matter Tsu?" Killer asked drinking the freshly squeezed orange juice out of a straw.

"Oh no. I'm fine!" Tsukiko said with a smile and waved her hands around.

"You just seem very very quite today." Killer noted

Tsukiko smiled at the masked man. "I'm just a little more tired than normal but I'll be fine! I get to take a nap before I do look out tonight so that'll be fine!"

"Fred," Kid shouted at a crew member "you're taking Tsukiko's look out shift tonight."

The minute Kid said it, it was silence in the galley. Kid wasn't known for being nice to every crew member, so for him to make another member take a shift because one said they were tired. Shocked everyone to silence.

"Y-yes Cap Kid!" Fred said nodding, trying not to argue that he was already doing the middle shift and he'd be up for hours.

After the crew finished dinning, everyone when their separate ways and started their jobs. "Kid." Tsukiko said as she grabbed his empty plate. "I could have done my job as lookout tonight." The jaded hair woman didn't look Kid in the eyes as she started to do dishes.

"Are you complaining I did something nice for you?" Kid replied back.

"No! of course not! And thank you for that but I just don't want you to think I'm worthless if I'm tired. I've fought after being awake for three days." Tsukiko said handing the dish to Heat as he helped her with the dishes.

"I don't think you're worthless." Kid announced after a moment of silence. "Like I said. You're one of my best fighters. If you're tired. Then you get rest. Simple as that." The redhead said pouring another glass of orange juice. "Plus I want another breakfast like this tomorrow morning and you can't do that sleeping." He said as he walked out

"May I ask you a question Kiki?" Heat asked the woman as he dried the dishes.

"Of course you can." Tsukiko said as she put away the dishes they were dry already, making room for more.

"We don't know much about your past, and you just mentioned being up for three days? Why were you up that late?" The man asked, his eyes watching her movement.

Tsukiko let out a sad smile. "I don't like my past and I did things and went through things I wasn't proud of.."

"Like what?" Heat inquired

"I must have been around 15 or so?" Tsukiko said with a sigh "both my parents had just died. I was alone and none of my family had wanted a teenager so I was left to fend for myself. I started working at a bar, Todd's Bar Hut, I think it's name was. The owner felt bad for me so he let me deliver the beers and food to customers. We had a group of bandits come in."

Tsukiko took a break and paused washing the dishes. "The leaders name was Moroni, he was mean. Kid would look like a saint next to him. Anyways, we had just had pirates at the bar so we had ran out of Sake and the owners tried to reason with them but they said if they could give them the service they wanted then they would take whatever they wanted."

"They took you?" Heat questioned.

Tsukiko nodded. "Yeah. They owners tried to stop them, they were shot they second they came near Moroni. They took me tied me up and threw me in a barrel, it stunk of death. I was in there for probably a week. After we had gotten to another island they broke the barrel open by kicking the side of it and kicking me in the process. At first I thought they would kill me but they brought me food and water. They gave me a room to stay in. I was happy for the first day, then night came and Moroni came in- he took away my innocence then one by one they all would come in and have their way with me."

"How long did this go one for?" Heat asked take her shaking hands in his. "You don't have to tell me."

"It went on for about two years, they would feed me. Let me outside in the sun, they would make sure if I started getting too thin they'd feed me by force, then we landed somewhere and they sold me off for a pretty penny. Before they person who bought me could do anything he had passed out, falling to the ground along with a bunch of other people. I looked over and saw him standing there. He was my hero that day. He took me to his friends and they showed me not everyone was bad. He taught me to fight. I learned that he use Haki on those people.

After a few years, I grew stronger. I bid hem farewell and made my way to take revenge for my past. It took three months to find Moroni. I stayed in the shadows for three days. I watched his every move. While he slept. I watched him breath.  
Finally. After the third day. I snapped. He was getting ready to sleep and that's when I went in, I tortured him like he did with me. Then before I left he begged me for his life, I don't know what came over me but I laughed, then I took my blade and plunged it in his throat and told him he didn't spare me, so he deserved to die."

Heat watched the woman, no tears fell nor a smile adorned on her face. It was just a blank stare. The man patted her hand and gave a smile. "I'm sorry you went though that, but I'm glad it brought you to us."

Tsukiko let out a big smile. "Me too!"

"Who was the man who saved you?" Heat asked looking at her as they exited the kitchen.

Tsukiko let out a small smile. "His name is Silvers Rayleigh."


	3. Chapter 3

Kid watched as his crew grew restless. they hasn't seen land for a little over a month. Tsukiko sat on a barrel as she stared into the sea, trying to find any fish she could catch. Heat was look out, every so feet he'd let a out a big sigh another sign no land was in sight. Kid had opted to skip any small islands, going straight for Sabaody.

"Kid," Killers voice came from beside him. Killer continued when he turn to him. "We're running out of food, and fast."

Kid looked down at his crew. "How close are we to any time of island?"

"From what some people whispered on the last island, there is a deserted island, its a jungle but I'm sure there is food of some sort we can hunt for. " Killer said with a sigh.

"Do you remember the coordinates?" Kid asked his first mate, the blonde nodded and the captain waved his hand. "Take us then."

Two weeks went by as they changed their course. Tsukiko sat in the crows nest. "LAND!" Tsukiko's face got bright as she stood up, grabbing the railing as she stood up too fast and got light-headed,smiling at the group of grumpy men who grumbled. Tsukiko jumped down, where is the captain?" the woman asked a man with a mohawk, he looked up at her with a glare and jerked his thumb back to the captains work shop.

The green haired woman sighed as she held her head when a dizzy spell hit her. Tsukiko took a deep breath and waited for the sound of grinding metal to stop. Tsukiko went and knocked on the door as soon as it was clear. "Enter." She heard her captains voice. Tsukiko slipped in, holding the door handle for support and waited for Kid to finish his work. "What is it?"

"Land." Tsukiko smiled at the red-head.

"Get ready to hunt then, this is a jungle that only consists of animals, living." Kid said as he stood up, his frame towering the woman, he saw how thin she had gotten. "When's the last time you ate?"

"This morning." Tsukiko replied looking at him with a blink of her red eyes.

Kid open and closed his mouth before turning his back to her and resuming his work. Killer had said they were running out of food, but they had full meals everyday, when the door shut Kid replace his goggles over his eyes and continued to work and letting the worry for the female go.

"We should reach land in about half an hour." Heat said as he came up the stairs. "What did Master Kid say?"

"He said get ready to hunt." Tsukiko said with a smile as she held onto the railing to calm her wave of dizziness. "He said it's only inhabited by animals." she said looking at the somber man.

"Kiko, are you alright?" Heat asked looking at the woman who was breaking into a cold sweat, her pupils dilated, the red barely visible.

"Oh yeah!" the woman replied with a smile. "I'm done with lookout for the day so I'm going to take a nap."

The man nodded, watching as she walked down the hall to her quarters. she never let go of the wall for support. Heat looked around for Killer, spotting him doing an inventory of items they would need. The pale man walked to Killer and cleared his throat. "Something is wrong with Tsukiko."

Killer turned to the man. "What do you mean, she seemed find this morning?"

"She was in a cold sweat, her pupils were dilated and she held onto the wall for support." Heat explained

Killer looked at him and nodded. "I'll finish up and go check on her. lead the first group and search the east of the island, tell Wire to search the west. Kid said he's staying on the ship. I'll see how Tsukiko is doing."

Satisfied at the answer Heat nodded and headed to tell Wire the plan, twenty minutes later they reach this island. Killer went back to Tsukiko's room, the blonde knocked twice with no answer he slowly opened the door. "Tsu? It's Killer. I'm coming in."

Killer glanced around the room, he didn't see her. her bed was neatly made, everything was how Tsu always leaves it. Killer made his way to her bathroom. "Tsu?" he called out before entering, she wasn't in there either. Killer left her room and made his way around the ship, calling her name. "TSUKIKO!" Killer shouted, a bad feeling in his gut. the first mate knocked on the work-shops door.

"WHAT?" Kid shouted from the inside.

Killer entered looking around hoping Tsu was there. "I can't find Tsukiko, Heat said she wasn't looking well."

The captain took his goggles off and looked at the masked man. "She looked thin to me. Has she eaten?"

Killer sighed. "I honestly haven't seen her eat, but that's normal for us not to since she eats at the end of our meals."

Kid rubbed his head. he should have forced her to eat with them. There was plenty of times everyone had seconds, he wondered of the woman skipped meals so everyone else could eat. "Where is everyone else?" he asked

"I sent Wire and Heat as leaders to go hunting." Killer said moving aside for his captain to leave the workshop.

"You searched the whole ship?" Kid asked

"Just the main deck and her room." Killer replied

"Let's split up and search for her, maybe when we find her they'll be back with food and she's the first one to eat." Kid said as he head down the stairs to the mens dormitory.

The red head moved and kicked things out of his way. it had been ten minutes and both Killer and Kid found no trace of her. "Go check the island, maybe she went ashore, I'll stay here." Kid said as he took a seat, leaning his head back, as killer went to jump off they heard a whimper. Kid's eyes snapped opened, Killer placed both his feet on the deck

Killer scanned any doors they didn't check. Kid's had beaten him to it as the hot headed captain went and ripped the door off it's hinges of the broom closet. Killer growled at the sight before him. Kid clenched his hands, his eyes on fire as he saw the fear in his crew-mates eyes.

Kid couldn't remember the mans name, he had joined not long ago, his red flannel opened, his pants around his ankles, his boxers around his knees. Behind him was a pale Tsukiko with cuts on her, blood dripping from where the rope had dug into her skin as he had her tied from the rafter in the broom closet. Her green hair a mess and her clothes cut and gone off her body, only small shreds remained.

Before Killer could even move a muscle, Kid had gripped the purple haired man's throat. throwing him off the ship and to the sandy ground on the beach. Kid's angry body jumping off the ship and to the land. Killer looked at the woman, taking the spotted shirt on his body and wrapping it around her as he cut her down and took her to the infirmary.

Kid kicked the man, his eyes ablaze. "What's your name!?" Kid shouted, birds flying out of trees from the tone of his voice.

"My name is Jordan." The man coughed out, his neck already bruising.

"What did you do to our crewmate!?" Kid shouted again, kicking his jaw and sending him flying to a tree. Heat and Wire running out from the woods to see their captain coming to the kitchen helper.

"Master Kid?" Heat had a questioning tone, his eyes scanned tot he fact the man was almost naked. "What happened?"

Kid snarled, his fists clenched. "Tell them what you did!" Kid said opening his arms to show the rest of the crew behind him.

The man let out a laugh, blood coming from his mouth and nose. "I did what every man on this crew wanted to do for months." Jordan coughed out blood as Kid kicked him again. "I raped Tsukiko, she was so weak and frail. She acts like she's the tough girl but that's not the case at all."

The rest of the crew look to their captain. "Tie him up. Bring him to the ship." Kid snarled as he walked back to the ship. "Master Kid.." Heat said catching up to him.

"What is it?" Kid said looking at him

"There is something you should know about Tsukiko..." Heat sighed, looking down. he knew it wasn't his place but the captain needed to know.

{Meanwhile}

Killer wrapped her wrists up, her body was covered by a sheet. he would go and get her clothes later. "Killer?" Tsukiko whispered letting out a cough.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he brought her a glass of water over.

"I'm sorry." the woman said, her hair shadowing her eyes. "I was so weak, I became I problem."

Killer sighed and put the straw to her lips. "Drink." Tsukiko did as she was told. "Why didn't you eat?" Tsukiko went to open her mouth, Killer turned to her, stopping her from lying.

"I wanted to make sure the rest of the crew was fed enough." Tsukiko said with a sigh. "I thought there would be leftovers, but I was wrong."

"We need you to take care of yourself. Kid values you." Killer said sighing. "We all do. We are a family."

"What happened to him?" Tsukiko asked in a shaky voice. She didn't want Kid to grant him mercy but it was her own fault she was in that situation.

"He'll be killed tonight, in front of everyone." came a voice from the door. Tsukiko looked up to see her captain. "You're encouraged to join in, even if to make the final blow."

"Thank you Captain." Tsukiko hadn't looked at him once, she felt too ashamed.

"Killer, I need a minute alone with Tsu." Kid ordered, Killer nodded, placing a hand on her head as he left. Kid watched a tear fall from her hidden eyes. "Heat told me about your past, or what you told him." Kid went on, "I'm ordering you to come to me if this bring up any bad memories. I need you back to your strongest and you can't do that with your past chasing you."

"Kid." Tsukiko said as she got up, holding the sheet to her naked chest. "I'm sorry I wasn't stronger to take care of myself."

Kid looked at her, her hands shaking as she held the sheet. "You'll be in here until you're full healed and gained some weight back." Kid said standing up, towering over her. "I'll have someone bring you clothes and get you when it's time for us to kill Jordan."

Kid turned and started to walk away as Tsukiko grabbed his hand, his body turning back to the girl, all he saw was a green blur as she hugging him, her face buried into his neck. Kid let out a small smile and hugged her, his hand rest on her head and her lower back. Tsukiko sat back down as a knock echoed through the room. "Come in." Kid said, stepping to the side when Wire brought a plate of greens and meat. "Eat." Kid said looking at the woman as Wire handed her the plate and headed back out. Kid walked out hearing the chopping of food.


	4. Chapter 4

Jordan was tied tot the mast, everyone has taken turns shooting him or stabbing him. Jordan look at the faces. Kid hadn't touched him, which meant his life would end very painfully. Jordans eyes went to the woman walking through the crowd and found her place to Kid's left.

That's how it always went. Killer on the right. Tsukiko on the left. She made her way to his side too fast, she was a woman she had to have had sex with the red-head to get there. "WHORE." Jordan shouted, struggling against his restraints.

"I've been called far worse." Tsukiko replied, taking her weapon from Heat. "I'd like to deliver the final blow Kid." Tsukiko looked back at her captain, he let out a wicked smirk and nodded. The emerald haired woman walked to him, her bare feet padded the floor. Jordan watched everyone watching her. she looked frail in the long t-shirt from the infirmary. Jordan let out a small laugh, happy he made her look this weak to the rest of the crew.

"Do you find death funny?" Tsukiko asked him, standing in front of him. the blade from her kusarigama against his stomach. "Or have you never been in the grasps of death to even know how to fear such thing?" Tsukiko turned her head to the side, blinking her red eyes like a curious child. Tsukiko traveled her blade up his leg, just enough to cut his pants and create a small line of blood.

"I'm sure you're just upset Captain and Killer ruined the fun before the second round could start. I know you whined for my dick the second it left your-"Tsukiko looked behind her as Killer was walking back to Kid, his blades bloody and Jordans head on the ground.

"You were taking too long." Kid said when the woman glared at the first mate. "Head back down to the infirmary."

Tsukiko sighed and walked down the halls, ignoring the captains order and went to her room, pushing the door open and climbing into her bed, giving a content sigh and falling into a deep sleep.

The next morning, Killer opened the door to the infirmary and frowned, the woman was no where to be found. He knew she was angry at him, but would she really risk her injuries to spit him. the blond sighed and nodded to himself.

Killer stopped in front of her door, giving it a slight knock. he didn't hear an answer, he knocked again opening the door slowly. he saw Tsukiko in the reflection of the mirror, she was just in her underwear and bra. the bruises on her pale skin stood out. she hasn't noticed he was there yet, she just stood there, staring at the wall. Killer took a step forward, the floor board making a loud squeaking sound snapping Tsukiko from her daydream. "Are you alright?"

Tsukiko looked at the man in her room before grabbing her blanket and covering herself. even if Killer had seen her naked before, it still made her feel weird. Men used to look at her naked body day in and day out. the hunger in their eyes, the way the grabbed her like she was a sack of potatoes. "I'm fine." Tsukiko nodded, Killer stared at her for a minute longer before leaving the room.

Half an hour later, the ship smelt delicious. "She seems fine to me." Wire said inhaling the smell wafting from the galley. "And whatever she's making I can't wait to eat."

"Boys! Dinner, does someone want to get the Captain?" Tsukiko's voice called out from above, a smile gracing her face.

Killer shook his head, maybe she was strong than he had given her credit for. "I'll grab Kid." the blond said retreating to the captains quarters. He knocked on the door, waiting before he got permission. "Dinners ready."

Kid looked at the man and nodded. "How's Tsu?" Kid asked as they walked to the kitchen. "Pissed cause you killed him?"

Killer looked at the red-head. "No, thankfully." he chuckled when Kid let out a laugh.

Both men entered the galley to see two men with their jaws on the ground, their eyes snapping to the captain and first mate. "Boss-" the one started looking at the food laid out. "It's so much bigger than a feast."

"And more that we hunted.." Gus said, running a hand through his orange mohawk.

"Come on Kid, eat up." Tsukiko said with a smile. "I couldn't sit still so I went hunting, decided to throw a feast because that prick is dead."

Kid smiled at the woman and wrapped her in a half hug with a laugh. "LETS EAT FUCKERS!" Kid looked down at the woman, a small smile on his face when he saw she was already eating some meat. "I'm glad you're alright." Kid whispered into her ear

The woman stopping and looking at the so called cold-hearted man with a smile. "Thank you Cap." Tsukiko filled her plate, some men looking amazed a woman could even eat that much, others happy she was eating again.

After four hours of celebrating, Tsukiko made her way to her room, laughing with Wire and Heat as they mimicked Gus acting tough to a bunny rabbit. Tsukiko gave the boys one last smile before retreating into her room, shutting the door behind her, her back against the wood as she slid to the floor letting her sadness overtake her since she was alone.

" _I know Kid told me to come to him, but I don't want him to think I'm weak. I've made it past this before, I can do it again. Alone."_ Tuskiko told herself, wiping the one tear that fell down. After the woman showered, cleaned up her room she laid on her bed staring at her ceiling, her eyelids becoming more and more heavy. Tsukiko let out a sigh, letting the dark consume her, the nightmares flooding in.

 _Tsukiko hung chained to the ceiling, her bra and panties stained and digging into her bruised and battered skin. "You've still got fight in you." The man chuckled when Tsukiko kicked at him._

 _"I'm going to fucking kill you." Tsukiko growled, she's been a sex slave for four months, the constant sexual assault not breaking the young girl. "I'm going to make it slow and painful." Tsukiko let out a yelp when the man raised his spike covered boot and kicked her side, the titanium spiked piercing her skin._

 _"I'll break you bitch." he hissed, grabbing her arms as he unlocked the chains, holding her hands behind her back as he bend her over the steel bed covered in a sheet and entered her, causing her to bit her lip to muffle her cries of pain. "You like this don't you you little tramp." he moaned in her ear. "You're mine."_

 _Tsukiko let the man have her way with her, her eyes trained on the weapon she would one day get her hands on, the weapon that would give her, her freedom, the kusarigama's blade shinning in the moonlight, keeping her strong._


	5. Chapter 5

Tsukiko stared blankly at the chili she was stirring her vision blurry from the tears gathering in her eyes. It has been only a month since Jordan had raped her. She had thought she could get through it. She was strong. Stronger than she was then. When it happened the first time.

 _-Her long green hair looked dirty from the countless days of it not being washed, her blood stained parts where her face was cut. She laid motionless on the dirt as the fat man thrusted into her. She looked at the door where two men stood on the outside, the swords hanging from their waists. She knew if she could fight back, or even harm the man on top of her they might actually kill her._  
 _Tsukiko jumped when glass shattered beside her head, she glanced up to see another man, he was slender and tall, his eyes almost white and his hair the color of blood. He looked like a true villain._

 _"Well?" He questioned._

 _"I didn't hear you..." Tsukiko's voice shocked her. It's been so long since she spoke. Her voice was raspy and didn't sound like it normally did._

 _"I said. We are going to let some of our friends fuck you tonight, how would you like to clean up?"_

 _Tsukiko knew it wouldn't be a nice hot bath with lavender and rose petals. It would be an icy cold stream, rocks digging into her feet, water creatures possibly attacking her. "No.."_

 _The man narrowed his eyes and grabbed her roughly by the hair and held a gun to her chin, a small smile graced her lips by accident. The man pulled away and scoffed. "Killing you would give you what you wanted and I want you to live."_

 _Tsukiko held back a sob as they drug her to a creek, they forced her in her knees and kicked water at her yelling at her to clean herself up._

 _It wasn't even twenty minutes later when three men came in, they all smelt of rotten meat, they licked their lips and two others came in, tying her arms to the ceiling as all three men took her, her cries silenced by a penis being shoved in her mouth._

 _After all of them finished, coming on her body they left and the woman cried silently. She crawled to the corner. A reflection shined in the dark as the ship sailed in the night. Tsukiko crawled over and saw the broken bottle that was thrown earlier. She grabbed a thick piece and held it in her hands. She held her arm down, a cast of moonlight perfectly on her arm, she held the glass to her vein, the pointed part piercing her skin as her vision blurred she pressed harder and sliced all the way to her elbow letting out a loud sob -_

"TSUKIKO!" Kid shouted and grabbed her arm to turn and face him, his arm dropped when he saw the red eyes filled with tears, her lip quivering. Kid didn't know what to do, so he pulled her to his chest and let her cry on him. The captain turned to Killer. "Get a bowl ready for her and I. We'll be in my room. She needs to talk and I'm making her."

Tsukiko sat in the middle of the captains large bed. Her legs pulled close to her chest as she hiccuped. It had taken Kid almost and hour to calm her down. "Talk." Kid said looking at her.

"I...can't." Tsukiko said avoiding her captains eyes. she had never really feared Kid, but right now she feared he would see how weak she was and he would drop her off at the next island.

Kid sighed. "This is the problem with women on a pirate crew."

Tsukiko froze, she knew he regretted bringing her on the ship. he would either abandon her or kill her. "I'm sorry.."

Kid raised his eyebrow. "For?" Kid blinked and stared at the woman, his amber eyes narrowing when she refused to look at him. "You know I would never hurt you, no one on this crew will." Tsukiko shot him a look. "Now." he finished with a sigh. "I don't know how to deal with all this," he said gesturing to all her body. "But something is wrong, so talk, I don't care if you don't want to this is captains orders."

Tsukiko rested her cheek on her knees, her face turned away from him. "I feel like you regret letting me on the crew?"

"Why?" Kid questioned, looking to the door when a knock sounded through the room. "Enter." Kid spoke knowing it was Killer with the food. The first mate entered, two bowls of chili, a mug of ale and a glass of red wine. "Thank you." Kid spoke to his first mate, shaking his head when he saw him look at the emerald haired woman.

Killer reached on the tray of food, retrieving a flower and laying it on the bed at her feet. "It's a Protea, it's been known to help with courage. We are all here for you, just talk to us." Killer spoke and looking at his captain, the red-head had not stopped looking at her. Killer left the room, giving his captain and nod.

Kid watched as Tsukiko touched the flower. "I'm a coward-"

"Oh shut up, you have went through how much in your life? You're the only female on this crew and you can wrangle all of us with that pretty little smile of yours. You might not be physically as strong as a man but you are ten times more capable of handling the New World than half these little pricks." Kid grunted at her, he watched as her eyes turned to him, shock filled her red orbs.

"I act like I'm strong. I feel like I'm only hanging on by a thread and I just want to let go." Tsukiko whispered, Kid barely heard it.

Kid got up, going to his bed and sitting beside her, taking her shoulders in his large hands causing her to look into his amber glare. "You won't let go, want to know why? Because you are part of the Kid Pirates, not just a deck hand. You are one of my most trusted and loyal crew-mates. You are part of my family. I will never, ever, EVER." Kid said gripping her shoulders more. "Ever let you fall."

Tsukiko's bottom lip quivered as she dove into his arms, her head buried in his shoulder as she cried. She cried all her anger, all her sadness, her frustration and doubt she let it all out and Kid let her, her ran a hand through her hair letting her tears and snot cover his fur jacket and chest.

"Will you tell me everything?" Kid asked once she had settled down.

Tsukiko frowned and shook her head, sniffling. "Not right now, but soon.."

Kid sighed and nodded. "As long as you tell me before we get The One Piece."

Tsukiko smiled. "You'll know everything before you're the King of the Pirates." Tsukiko got up, stretching. "I'm going to head to bed."

Kid nodded. "Sleep in tomorrow, I'll have Killer on breakfast."

"I'll stop by his quarters and let him know. I wanted to thank him for the flower" Tsukiko said as she went to the door, twirling the flower in her hands, Kid following the woman. "Oh and Kid... Thank you.." Tsukiko said looking at her captain and kissing his cheek before slipping out the door. Tsukiko went to the Massacre Soldiers door and knocked quietly since it was so late.

"Tsu." Killer said as he answered the door, surprised to see some life back in her eyes. "How are you?"

Tsukiko smiled and nodded. "I'll be okay.. Thank you, for the flower I mean." she said holding it up with a smile.

Killer nodded. "Of course, we wanted you to know you're not alone. you have us even if you don't think you have yourself." he said poking her forehead. "We got you."

"I know." she smiled. "Oh, Kid told me to tell you to do breakfast in the am.." Tsukiko said looking at him. "But if you let me see your face I'll gladly do it." the woman said with a sly smile

Killer looked behind him and tisked. "Sorry, I would but I have to get to sleep to cook breakfast." Killer chuckled as he shut the door hearing her groaning about how stupid and he is probably just really ugly before stomping away. Killer was happy she was getting back to herself.


	6. Chapter 6

"We'll be landing at Sabaody within the hour." Heat spoke to the red-head as he ate breakfast.

"Alright." Kid said taking a drink of his milk. "I'll have Tsu get an order for the kitchen, get any medical needs. Tell them to find out how long the log post takes to set. Once we get that answer I'll decide if you all are allowed to have fun."

Tsukiko stood in the pantry, her hair in a messy bun as she counted what they had or didn't have that they needed. "Okay, we have no meat. that's horrible on a ship full of ravenous men." Tsukiko spoke to herself.

"Ravenous men?" Kid spoke from behind her with a chuckle when she jumped and glared at him. "If you forget, you're on this crew."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes and pointed her pencil at him. "Yes, but I am the beautiful ray of sunshine who brings life on the ship." Tsukiko said laughing as Kid pushed her, her butt landing on two bags of flour and sugar. "Rude."

"You might be beautiful, but I think Killer's the real pretty one here." Kid laughed as he held his hand out for the green haired woman. Tsukiko smiled and grabbed his hand, his arm lifting her up like a feather.

"You know cap, if you think he's pretty you should tell him." Tsukiko said sticking her tongue out at her captain before laughing and running away when someone yelled land.

"Alright men!" Kid shouted getting the attention of his crew. "Stock up on the necessities first, find out how long the log post sets. Heat and Wire find a ship coater. Tsukiko gather food supplies. Killer medical supplies. we'll meet back at the ship at dusk."

Tsukiko made her way through the archipelago. She smelt the fruit, smiling at the people who nodded at her. After a few hours she headed back to the ship. Multiple bubbles full of food for months. The green haired woman climbed back on the ship, sighing when she realized she was the first to return, minus the three men who stayed on board to watch the ship.

Tsukiko made her way to restock and organize everything. It was about an hour later when she heard Killer and Kid'd voices. "Tsu, we're going out early tomorrow so no need to cook breakfast. the men can fend for themselves." Kid said knocking on the galley door.

"Alright. Is there anything you'd like me to do?" Tsukiko asked looking at him.

Kid shook his head. "No, just relax and enjoy yourself. You deserve it." Kid said walking away before she could reply.

The next morning she woke up and made her way to the deck, she heard a few of the men snoring and rolled her eyes. it was a little after sunrise. Tsukiko slipped on her boots before positioning her weapons on her belt. she was about to jump off the railing when she heard Kid's voice coming from behind her. "Oh, you're still here?" Tsukiko asked as Kid, Killer, Wire and Heat came from their cabins.

Kid nodded. "Yeah but go ahead and do whatever." he said waving his large hand around.

"I'll stay with you." Tsukiko shrugged. "I've got nothing planned."

Kid nodded as she took her place on his left. they walked through the shopping district. Tsukiko picking a few clothing items up here and there. They eventually found their way to the Human Auction. Kid looked over to Tsukiko, he wondered if her being in a place like this would affect her. "Are we going in?" Tsukiko asked looking at Kid with a curious look.

"Yes." Kid nodded as they entered. they all leaned against a wall, looking at everyone in the seats.

"Boss." Heat said pointing to a man in a hat. "That's Trafalger Law."

Tsukiko smirked. "The Surgeon Of Death." Tsukiko sat atop the back of a chair, her back facing the crowd and her front facing the crew. "He's got a pretty high bounty."

Kid looked over to the raven haired male, the smirk falling off his face as he flipped him off. Kid grabbed Tsukiko by the belt when she growled. "Don't do anything stupid girl." Kid relaxed when she nodded.

The auction was going on for a few minutes when Tsukiko narrowed her eyes when a group of people came in. "The straw hats are here." Tsukiko whispered to Kid and nodded to the green haired swordsman. Tsukiko saw Law look over towards them. Tsukiko's red eyes glanced at the stage when the crew members seems to be in destress. "Look's like the mermaid is their friend." Tsukiko said. "This will be interesting."

"It's a symbol of how messed up the world is." Kid smirked "I've seen enough of this, let's go."

As the group of you walked out, you looked up hearing what sounded like a shout before the doors flew open, Kid grabbed your waist and brought you close to him. "What the hell was that?"

"Stay Hat Luffy." Kid said as you stepped away from him. You all moved closer, watching things escalate until Luffy punched the Celestail Dragon up a few flights of stairs.

"Is he stupid?" Tsukiko mumbled, her hand over he mouth. It was long before the blond known as Black Foot Sanji kicked another Celestail dragon. Before anyone knew it, almost everyone was on the ground, unconscious as the straw hats kept fighting for their friend. The female of the Celestail Dragons held a gun to the mermaid known as Camie before she had fallen to the ground. Tsukiko's eyes went back to the back of stage as the wall cracked down the middle

A man walked out from the wall, a giant behind him. Tsukiko's hand placed on her weapons as she stood beside Kid. "Ray-Rayleigh!?" a fish man said looking at the old man as they conversed back and forth, his face turning into a frown confirming Tsukiko's suspicions when he smirked as everyone fell to the ground. The old mans eyes gazed through the stand, his eyes locking with Tsukiko's

"Tsukiko. How are you child?" Tsukiko froze when Rayliegh called her out. "Seems like you've gotten stronger."

Tsukiko stared at them man she hasn't seen in years. "Silvers Rayleigh. It's a pleasure to see you." Tsukiko said nodding at him.

"Why so formal?" He chuckled. "So you're with the Kid Pirates, huh?"

Tsukiko watched as everyone glanced at her. "Yes." the green haired woman nodded. "I see you got yourself into money trouble again."

Rayleigh let out a long laugh. "Oh you know how it is." Rayleigh made his way up the stairs and to her. He placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm glad you're alright." The man turned to Kid. "Please take care of her, she's a dear friend to me."

Kid hummed before glancing at Tsukiko and nodded. Tsukiko glanced to the door, "Marines are here."

"They've been here pretty girl." Law said from his seat causing Tsukiko to growl. "Since before the auction even started."

Tsukiko sighed when they pretty much antagonized the three captains and they fought the whole way out about who was fighting. "Let's be the toughest captains but bicker about fighting the Navy." Tsukiko said as her and Killer walked to the side entrance. "I swear you men are worst than children."

"Speak for yourself." Killer said looking over his shoulder. "Let's just go take care of this side and get to Eustass."

"Killer, Massacre Solider and Tsukiko, The Emerald Executioner. Kill them!"

"Bet I can kill more than you." Tsukiko smiled at Killer, the blonde looked over at her and snorted.

You're on." Killer said as Tsukiko and him clinked their blades together as they took of, slicing the Navy one by one. "Come on Killer. I'm winning." Tsukiko said going on a mans shoulders and putting her blades into his neck causing him to fall backwards, Tsukiko landing a backflip as she giggled when the chains wrapped around two men yanking them to the ground, their necks cracking.

Killer looked around. "Let's go get Kid."

They reached the entrance of the auction house to see Kid, Luffy and Law talking. Kid looked over at him, not paying any mind to the marine coming closer to him. Killer jumped and cut his throat before yelling at their captain.

"Killer, we've been laughed at and ridiculed for Pursuing the one piece. I've slaughtered people of even snickering" Kid spoke. "I hope we meet in the new world Straw Hat." Kid said looking at him.

"We have to go Kid." Tsukiko shouted to the red head.

"Hey, why don't you ditch them and join my crew." Law spoke with a laugh looking to you.

"Why don't you go fuck-"

"Enough. Let's go Tsu." Kid said as he gathered more weapons before yelling repel. "Get the rest of the men and get to the ship." Kid ordered shooting you a warning glare.

"So your first mate keeps you in check and you keep the girl in check. What is she, your slave. I pretty one I might add." Law snickered getting under the fiery captains skin.

"Let's go." Kid shouted to killer as you walked off. "Cocky son of a bitch." Kid growled as they walked to the ship.

"Get down!" Tsukiko shouted pushing kid down to the ground. A beam of light grazing her shoulder. Tsukiko bit her lip in pain. "Are you alright?"

"Why did you do that?" Kid asked as he see the blood soaking through her white shirt.

"Because you're my captain stupid." Tsukiko rolled her eyes as Killer helped her and Kid up. As they all three stood there, Wire and Heat joined them. Shortly after that, Law and his crew showed up behind them. "Kuma. He's a warlord."

"Trafalger Law." Kuma said before a bright light emitted from his mouth.

"What the fuck?" Kid said as the smoke poured around them. "Trafalger. Stay out of this." Kid said to the other rookie.

"Give it up already, Haven't you figured out that you can't tell me what to do." Law said coming from the smoke. "Move along big guy, I don't want to wait around for an admiral to come around."

Kuma shot another beam causing everyone to scatter. Tsukiko jumped to a few boulders a few feet away from Kid as he gathered weapons. "Kid, don't be reckless." Tsukiko heard Killer shout, a smile made it's way to her face, her eyes shooting over to where a beam was shot at Law.

It felt like a lifetime as Tsukiko dodge beams and tried to take down Kuma. "God damn it, what is he made of!?" Tsukiko shouted rushing towards him, her blades cunt into the cloth, not making one ounce of real damage. Tsukiko let out a shout of frustration before she jumped back with Kid and Killer panting.

"I'm done playing nice." Kid said with a growl as he gathered weapons around them. Kuma's mouth glowed as he shot another one at them, Kid punching the beam and taking the mechanical arm before repealing it at Kuma knocking him down. "About time, stay down." Kid said walking closer to him

Kuma twitched and sat up, his hand pointing at Kid as he stood up. Killer and Tsukiko stepped forward when Kid stared in wonder instead of fighting. Law pushed his long blade into Kuma's chest causing him to fall off and Kid getting angry because he interfered. Tsukiko rolled her eyes. "Kid we don't have time for this, come on."

Kid glanced at Law once more with a glare. "Next time we meet, it won't be on friendly terms."


	7. Chapter 7

Tsukiko held her side as four big marines were surrounding her. "Come on little kitty, play." Tsukiko snarled at the man and gripped her kusarigama before falling flat on her stomach to avoid a bullet, she flipped on her back before kicking off one mans legs and using the curve of her blade to cut the achilles on the man who shot at her.

The blood sprayed on her face as she kicked another man in his face using the chains to wrap around his neck, cutting off his oxygen and she stabbed another. The man she was currently suffocating with the chains ripped the chains back, causing her to land on her butt. Her red eyes glowed in anger. "JUST DIE ALREADY." she screamed and stepped onto his chest, the sharp edges of the chains dug into his throat as he bleed out.

Tsukiko was so focused on him she forgot about the final man, he yelled a battle cry as he thrusted his sword into her shoulder blades, the blade coming out from her stomach. Her red eyes looked around, the world silent as she watched Kid, Killer, Heat and Wire screaming and running to her. Tsukiko fell to her knees as he pulled the blade from her.

A few moments later the man who stabbed her fell beside her, dead. She pressed her hands to her wound, pulling back with the crimson color coating her hands. Her lip quivered as she felt cold, she knew she was dying. As her eyes looked up, she saw the men she fought along side, fighting to get to her, yelling for her to stay with them. Her blood red eyes closed slowly as she fell to the ground, Kid's face full of and emotion she didn't think he was capable of, fear.

Tsukiko blinked, her eyes looking around where she was. When she tried to sit up she groaned in pain. "I would lay back down if I were you." a voice called out to her.

Tsukiko looked up to see Trafalger Law looking at her, his legs on a desk as he flipped through a medical book. "Where am I? Where is my crew?"

"Lay down." he spoke harshly, his grey eyes glaring at her.

"Answer my questions and I will." Tsukiko spat back, their eyes meeting and a silent battle.

"You're on my ship, I saved you." Law said looking at her. "Kid is on his ship, I told them I would care for you and call them once you woke up."

"Kid wouldn't let you just take me." Tsukiko narrowed her eyes at him. She watched his body language. He sat relaxed. If he had just kidnapped her, he would have to know Kid would come and shed everyones blood onboard to get her back.

"You're right." Law sighed. "I had to convince him to let me treat you or you would have died in his arms." His cold steel grey eyes looked at her. "Now please lay down and rest. Once you wake again, I'll call Kid."

Tsukiko nodded her head and obeyed him. Her eyes closing and sleep consuming her. Trafalger Law watched the woman sleep. He tried to see if Kid marked her in any way to see if she was a slave of some sort. The only mark she had was one that was covered in scars and hardly visible to make out over the scar tissue. It was healed like it happened years ago. He promised Kid's first mate, Killer, he would call them once she woke up and they would meet to get their fallen companion. "Captain."

Law's eyes glanced over at where Bepo was standing. Law hummed in response and got up, leaving the woman to rest. "What is it?"

"The Kid Pirates, they are following us, should we submerge under water?"

Law smirked, he took a liking of the green haired woman, she was an amazing fighter and when she was stabbed, all men on the crew stopped and ran to her in panic. She meant something to them, he wanted to see how much. "Yes, let's dive into the water."

An hour later the transponder snail rung. "Hello?" Sachi answered the phone when Law told him to. The fear evident in his voice.

"Trafalger!" a voice shouted. "Where the hell do you think you're going with MY crewmate?"

"Eustass-ya." Law chuckled "It seems you treasure this woman, just how much?"

"Look Law, just give us back Tsukiko. I'm not responsible for anything my captain does." Another voice rang out. Killer.

Law smirked. "She's very, very pretty you know."

The line was silent. Law's smirk grew. "She's also very deadly." Killer's voice rang out with a chuckle. "You see, we know her better than anyone. She's very intelligent, she can be sneaky and when she wants, she can be the devil himself."

Law jumped when Sachi screamed and a blade held to his green haired woman stood behind Sachi, her red eyes almost glowing bright red. "Bring this thing up and take me back to my crew or he DIES." Tsukiko snarled, her wounds reopening with every movement.

"She'll slaughter your whole crew, bring her back to me." Kid snarled

Law smirked. "To you? Is there a romance there? It would be hilarious to see the headlines _Eustass Kid's lover dies at the hands of Trafalger Law._ "

Law frowned when Tsukiko didn't blush or looked surprised. "My captain is simply that. MY. CAPTAIN." Tsukiko said. "NOW TAKE ME UP!" she shouted as her blade cut into his crewmates throat.

"Fine." He said nodding to Bepo. "We will be up within the hour."

"If not, sink the damn ship Kid." Tsukiko said glaring at Law as she let the man go. She walked out of the room, Law following her. "What do you want?"

"I need to look at your wounds." He said grabbing her arm. "I told you to rest."

Tsukiko ripped her arm away. "NO. I'll rest when I am on MY fucking ship. Not your tin piece of shit."

"At least let me tend to your wounds." Law said looking into her eyes. Her red eyes glared at him as she raised an eyebrow at his softened expression. "I won't put you under. It'll hurt but you can watch me the whole time."

Tsukiko nodded. "Fine."

Ten minutes later Tsukiko laid on the table, her shirt rolled just below her breasts. Law had gloves on and a mask. "May I ask you questions?"

"Sure." Tsukiko sighed, yet again rolling her eyes. Something about Law just annoyed her.

"Where did you get this?" Law asked as he grazed over the scared marking on her right hipbone.

"It was a slave mark, I escaped him. Killed him. Then tried to erase everything from it which consisted of trying to carve it off of me." Tsukiko bit her lip when he took the stitches out, her skin felt like it was on fire as he poured something on her wound.

"How did you meet Silver Rayleigh?" He asked remembering they interacted at the auction house.

"He saved me from slavery." she replied simply.

"How old are you?" Tsukiko glared at him. "It's for medical purposes." Law started.

"Twenty."

Law hummed and kept working. "Why did you join the Kid Pirates."

"Why all the questions?" Tsukiko shot back. After what he did, she didn't trust him.

"Just trying to keep your mind off the pain." he said looking at her. "You're digging your nails into her palms, I know it hurts." Law started looking at her. "So why the Kid Pirates?"

"Small town, didn't accept me. They came in as I killed a bunch of bandits in a bar, Kid liked me and asked me to join." She replied, rolling her eyes and wincing when he started putting the new stitches in. "So am I going to have to go see anther doctor to get these out?"

"I'm sure Killer knows how, he said he's your ships doctor." Law said looking at her, wrapping her abdomen in gauze.

Tsukiko nodded. "Thank you." Tsukiko said as he helped her up, he handed her a few items and instructed her how to clean it.

"If you need anything, Please give me a call, you'll have a number to reach me at with my transponder snail." Law said as Bepo announced they were reaching the surface. "Medical and non-medical." Law smirked

"Are you hitting on me?" Tsukiko snorted at him, rolling her eyes.

"No, just simply telling you that the Kid pirates aren't the only pirates to chose from." Law said smirking as he walked out. Tsukiko winced as she walked behind the doctor. Her shirt in her arms as it was bloody and cut up. she only wore her shorts and boots. Her chest was bandaged up along with her stomach. Law opened the door to the outside, Tsukiko held her hand up from the sun as it blinded her.

"Tsukiko!" the woman looked over and saw Heat and Killer looking at her, relief in their faces. Tsukiko gave a small smile as she saw Kid on the ship, her arms crossed and an unhappy expression when he looked at Law. "I'm alright. Let's go." Killer wasted no time in discarding his shirt to throw over her shoulders so she was shielded from the perverts on Law's crew.

Just as Tsukiko was getting on board Kid's ship Law called out to her. "Tsukiko-ya, remember the choices." Tsukiko paused, looking at him before flipping him off and letting Kid sweep her into his arms and gently setting her on deck.

"Thanks for helping Law, next time you kidnap me. I'll let Kid and Killer sink your hunk of junk. I can swim. You can't."

Killer and Kid helped her to her bed, Kid stayed behind when Killer said he was going to start breakfast. "I'm sorry." Tsukiko mumbled. "I feel like I am a damsel in destress.

"You aren't. I mean you ARE a pain in the ass, but you're worth it." Kid laughed as she struggled to get comfortable. Kid reached around her, their faces close as he tucked a pillow near he lower back. Tsukiko's eyes looked into Kid's amber eyes, she thought he moved closer to her, his eyes flickering to her lips for a second before he stood up. "Get some rest, you'll be on look out tomorrow night." Kid said before leaving her room.

Tsukiko rubbed her eyes, she felt so tired she was delusional. She didn't want Kid to kiss her, right?


	8. Sleepless

Tsukiko sighed as she rolled over in bed yet again. She hadn't been able to get a full nights sleep in months. Ever since she almost died. It's haunted her. She truly thinks she is cursed. First she was sold into slavery. Raped and tortured. Becomes a murderer. Jordan rapes her. Then her mind is forced to relive her past. Then getting stabbed. She's not on a lucky streak.

Tsukiko glances outside. She figured it was too early to start on breakfast so she wrapped her blanket around herself and walked on the deck. She made it to the bow of the deck and watched the water go by.

 _"Kid, I honestly don't know how to thank you." Tsukiko said to her captain, the whiskey taking a quick affect._

 _"For what?" He snorted back at the green haired woman._

 _"For not thinking of me as a burden after everything." Tsukiko said as she stumbled into her captains arms. She placed her hands on his collar bones. "You're the best captain."_

 _Kid stared at the woman, glancing at the crew who quickly glanced away from the scene. "You need to sleep. You're drunk." Kid said as he stabled her and set her on the deck._

The Green haired woman snapped out of it when she heard footsteps behind her, she glanced over her shoulder to see Kid. "Captain." She nodded her head.

"Heat said you haven't been sleeping well. Need to talk?" Kid awkwardly scratched his neck, avoiding her red eyes.

Tsukiko let out a small smile. "It'll pass, it's just being on the brink of death made me realize how fragile life really is."

Kid gazed at her for a few minutes. His eyes scanned to see if there were any ears listening. "I thought you were going to die. We all did. My heart stopped." He chuckled. "And I thought Killer was going to murder anyone in site."

Tsukiko giggled and looked at the tall man. "I'm sure if I would have all of you would have killed everyone on Sabaody."

Kid smirked. "We would have. You're like the glue that keeps us all together."

Tsukiko let out a soft laugh. "I better get started on breakfast. You said we're reaching land soon last night."

"Yes, and let Killer cook this morning. Try and get some sleep." Kid said looking at her, his face hard but his eyes soft with care.

"I can't." Tsukiko sighed and looked away, she tightened the blanket around her. "All I see is death and grim."

Kid blinked and picked her up and carried her over his shoulder. Her shout whispering at him not to wake anyone up before the crack of dawn. Tsukiko frowned when Kid turned into his room instead of hers down the hall. "Since you can't sleep in your room. You can sleep here.. My bed is probably more comfortable than your piece of shit excuse for a mattress."

Tsukiko blinked as kid tossed her on the bed. Her eyes scanned the dark room. Metal pieces littered his desk and floors along with dirty clothing items, a few female ones from the last set of whores they brought on. "Kid-"

"It's new so it'll help right?" Kid said cutting her off. "That's what the doctor said. You need a new environment to sleep in or you won't be able to sleep at all."

"Doctor?" Tsukiko raises and eyebrow. As far as she knew Killer and Heat took care of injuries. Along with her and kid didn't call them 'doctor'.

"Last island. I went to a place and asked a doctor what to do. I'm-we are worried about you." Kid said narrowing his eyes when the small woman smirked at his slip up. He knew that smirk. It was when she was going to torment someone.

"Thank you." Tsukiko said getting on her knees on his plush bed and hugged him around the neck her face buried into the crook of his neck her grip tightened when he placed his arms around her. "Thank you so much Kid. People might think you're the heartless bastard-"

"I am." Kid grunt out, his voice sending chills down her spine as she could hear the bass in his voice as he vibrated against her as he spoke.

"To us you're not. Especially to me." Tsukiko smiled as she looked at him. Tears in her red eyes. Kid reached up and wiped away a few with his thumb. His skin rough against her soft skin. Tsukikos eyes trailed to the red headed lips as she subconsciously bit her lip. Her eyes flickered back to his amber eyes as he leaned closer.

Kids eyes slid shut as he felt her lips connecting with his, Tsukiko jumped back when there was a bang on the deck followed with calls to Kid. Kid growled before looking at the woman on his bed. Her checks red and her eyes big as she looked at him. Kid grunted and walked out leaving the girl to question her sanity.

Tsukiko groaned as she fell on the bed. Her eyes slowly closing a smile gracing her lips. Their lips touched for a split second. She could taste the alcohol on him. His lips felt rough from the salty air. Her head fell to his pillow. She Inhaled his scent as her eyes slowly closed. Her dreams filled with laughter instead of crying for the first time in quite a long time.

Tsukiko groaned and rolled in the soft bed. Her back and knees making a satisfying cracking sound as she stretched. Her eyes flickered to the window and saw it was dark. She had slept all day. A small smile graced her lips as she felt happy. She exited her captains room, avoiding any crew mates that might take her walking from Kids room wrong. She made it back to her room and slipped on her high waisted pants, tucking her black cami into them before tugging on her thigh high black boots. She laced up the strings and tide a bow at the top. She slid on a button up top she stole from a man it was the perfect weight for chilly night air. It was longer. Reaching just below her butt, she figured because she took it from a man it was larger but She loved the way it felt against her skin, the black velvet on the outside felt smooth and warm as she made her way to the noise of her friends.

Her heels clinked against the wooden floor as she made her way to the deck, the noise louder, the smell of alcohol and smoke filled her nose. She saw all the men sitting and relaxing, all accompanied by a glasses of ale, sake and more. "Tsukiko!" Wire smirked raising a glass to her. "Come sit with us and talk."

"I feel like I'm going to regret this." The green haired woman laughed as she thanked Killer as he handed her a plate of food and a glass of red wine.

"You slept all day, are you alright?" Heat asked looking at her, his eyes shining in concern.

"Yes. I haven't been sleeping much and finally. Guess I just passed out." Tsukiko smiled and patted Heats hand before picking the plate up and feeding herself. Some of the men laughing from the sight of a tiny woman shoving food into her mouth faster than she can chew.

"So we were talking about it first times. How it felt, the smell of the blood and fear." A crewmate by the name of Sloth said smirking.

"First times killing?" The woman perched an eyebrow at them.

The big man smirked and shook his head. "No sex." He boomed of laughter. "When did you fuck little girl."

"I was raped. I've never had sex for pleasure. It was to forget I was meaningless and a slave." Tsukiko said sipping her wine. Not everyone knew of her past. She was learning to embrace it and not hide behind it anymore which unfortunately for the men, meant they became very awkward when she said anything.

"You've never had sex for pleasure?" Killer asked his mask turning to her after a moment of silence.

"No." Tsukiko shrugged "only to numb the pain or while I was drunk. I've never had it for fun like you guys do with the whores."

"I volunteer as tribute!" Wire spoke as he stood up, he placed a fist over his heart. "I will take this bullet for the crew!"

"Sit down or you'll have one between your eyes." Tsukiko rolled hers at him. "I don't want to have sex. I was raped for years. So sex isn't a little thing to me. It brings painful memories in just learning to cope with. So I don't want to have sex. It's not even that great anyways."

The men all gasped at her. "You my love. Have been sleeping with the wrong men then." Another member said. Davis was his name.

Tsukiko smiled and shrugged tipping her wine back as she finished her glass. "You're all the same. You think you're an amazing god. But in reality you're a fish flopping on land trying to get back in the water for thirsty seconds before you're done and another disappointment."

Kids laughter echoed in the air as the men looked defeated. "How many times is she going to insult you all before your ego dies."

Tsukiko smirked as Wire grumbled under his breath. "I bet you can't even seduce a man."

The green haired woman stood up and took her plate to the kitchen, seeing the dishes piling up. She refilled her wine goblet before heading back out to the crew. She took a sip of wine before leaning over Wire, her breasts on his back as she whispered in his ear for no one else to hear. "I can seduce any man I chose to," she nibbled on the cartilage of his ear, smirking when he let out a shiver. "It's the fact it's not worth my time when I can slip my hand between my legs and roll my clit-"

Wire covered his ears and glared at the woman as Davis looked between them, his mouth ajar as he pointed out the obvious. "Looks like the girly can seduce men, she's got you at full attention." Tsukiko winked as she made her way back to her seat beside Killer. The blonde male shook his head and patted her knee.

"Why aren't we on land yet?" Tsukiko asked looking back at Kid, his eyes on Wire. Tsukiko blushed slightly, was Kid jealous of Wire after that little stunt?

"We saw several Naval fleets, we didn't want to risk a fight with an admiral." Heat said when Kid didn't answer the woman.

"We sailing to the other side of the island?" Tsukiko questioned looking at the somber man.

"Yes, it'll take another day and a half though." Heat nodded. "So enjoy the free time for now."

Tsukiko let out a yawn, Wire rolling his eyes at her. "Didn't you just get up?"

"Yes but I haven't been sleeping for months, so I'm a little exhausted." Tsukiko let out a little yawn as tears built in her red eyes. she stood up and stretched. "I'm heading to bed, see you all tomorrow and don't forget to do all the fucking dishes so don't get trashed." she glared at Davis and Sloth knowing they were on dish duty. The two men flipped her the bird as she patted them on the head.

The woman made her way to her room before she heard footsteps behind her, her eyes turned back and she saw Kid. "Heading to your workshop?"

Kid looked at her, his eyes flickering to her lips before back to her eyes. "Yes, but I came to tell you to use my bed, until we get on the island to get you a new bed just use mine since yours is a piece of shit."

"Where will you sleep?" Tsukiko rolled her eyes at her captain.

"In my bed, if you prefer you can sleep on the floor." Kid said looking at her, his nonexistent eyebrow raised. "Your choice doll-face."

Tsukiko blinked at the name he used. She was happy her captain was trying to be nice but why the nickname? "It's fine if we share." Tsukiko shrugged. "But if you fucking snore I'm slitting your throat."

Kid smirked as he stepped closer, the small womans body not moving an inch. He liked how she wasn't scared of him and her mouth said whatever her brain was feeling or thinking. His large hand encircled her throat, gently he rubbed her esophagus with his thumb, he felt the goose bumps forming and the hairs on the back of her neck standing up as he leaned his lips next to her ear. "I'd love to see you try." he spoke lowly as she made no move at him.

He released her and made his way to his workshop. "Goodnight, I'm sleeping on the left side near the door, you're on the right." he said as he walked away as she hurried into the room, her body letting out a shiver as she moaned. What the hell was that?

I don't know if I've said this before but this story is on chapter 16 on Wattpad. It's a lot easier for me to read/update on there than on here. If you prefer FF then let me know. I'll update on here for you but these stories will always be behind because I honestly forget about it when I update.


	9. Chapter 9

Tsukiko ground her teeth together in anger as she slashed her blade across the man who charged at her, his blood splattering across her neck and face, she twirled on her left foot, her heeling balancing her weight and ducked as another blade slashed down at her, missing her as she cut the blade off before beheading the man as his face shone with shock. Tsukiko's blood red eyes glanced over to where Killer was taking down another man.

"I'm winning!" She said in a singing voice, Killer grunted and used his blade and forced its way into the skull of a man and throwing it at the woman causing her to laughed and jump over the dead corpse.

"Will you two knock it off and fucking fight!" Wire shouted at them with a glare. Tsukiko rolled her eyes at her serious crewmate as she grabbed the chains of her kusarigama and pulling them back to her, cleaning the blades off, the girl frowned when she saw the crack in her blade. She didn't have time to dwell before a mans battle cry caused her to look up and side step another man causing him to fall overboard to the sea, his cry could be heard as what Tsukiko assumed was a Sea King attacking him.

Tsukiko swung her blades beside her as she ran through the men that stood back as their crew-mates got slashed and murdered. "You all came on our ship and now you are all cowering in the corner." Tsukiko growled as she swung her blade into the neck of two young men, everyone around the scattered and soon met their fates when they ran into where Heat was heating up another member of their crew.

By the sun setting, bodies littered the deck and the smell of shit, piss and decay lingered in the air. Tsukiko cracked her back as she put her blades in the holsters on her back. "That was fun." Tsukiko giggled as she jumped on a crate as she looked at the men, her smile fading when she saw one of their own men down.

"Throw them all over board." Kid announced as he walked through the bodies. "Tsukiko, cleaned all the blood up."

Tsukiko rolled her eyes and jumped down as she helped the men throw them overboard. It had only been a week since Kid had kissed her. He hasn't said anything to her besides throwing orders around. Did he regret it? Was it even supposed to happen? Maybe he was drunk and forgot? Tsukiko grabbed the mop and cleaning supplies as she got to work where they had started cleaning up the bodies.

Tsukiko wiped her brow and shivered when the wind blew around her. The air smelt like bleach and salt water. "Done?" the deep voice echoed behind her, her head turned and nodded at her captain. "Good, come with me."

Tsukiko followed the tall man to his work shop. Her eyes looked around at the half built idea's and machines. She watched as he went throw his desk looking for something, she saw a book and flipped through the pages, her eyes and hands stopped flipping through the pages when she saw a drawing of her, sleeping on his bed her face was peaceful and beautiful. Her normal hardened face was relaxed with a small smile. The book slammed shut as her eyes met the ones of her captain. "Did you draw that?"

His eyes were cold as he narrowed them. "Here, I made this for you." Kid said handing her two metal flowers, he pressed the button in the middle of the flower and it opened. "Put the ends of your chains for your kusarigama in them, they'll attach to your shoulders so you can retract your blades back to you while still fighting."

Her red eyes met his eyes as she smiled. "Thank you Kid." his larger hands handed her the metal flowers. When she grasped the flowers her fingers grazed his she smiled when he retraced his hand like he touched fire. "May I ask you something captain?" Kid grunt in response as he turned his back and started to put away tools. "Do you regret trying to kiss me?" her lips pressed together as he stopped moving.

Kid turned around and stocked to her, his eyes covered by the shadow of his face. She backed up not knowing if she angered her captain she clutched the door handle as he placed his hands on either side of her head and leaned down to her face. She wasn't scared, she knew Kid would never hurt her-she hoped he wouldn't but she never wanted to see him angry at her. "Do you fear me?" Kid asked in return

Her red eyes shocked when he looked at her, his eyes filled with emptiness. "No." She answered as she moved her hands to his face, her thumb caressing over his cheek. "I respect you, but you do not scare me."

Kid growled as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, his eyes angry. "You. Should." Kid's grip tightened on her delicate wrists. Her eyes on his as he glared at her.

"I don't." she reputed at him, his grip loosened and her arms fell to her side. "I've feared men, I've seen monsters and you aren't a monster I fear Kid. You are my captain I respect." Kid's eyes casted down as he took the flowers that fell to the ground and handed them to her as he reached around her and pulled the door opened causing her to fall into his hard chest. She looked up at him he cut her off before she could speak.

"I hope these help you fight better and faster. Goodnight Tsukiko. You're on the early lookout crew tomorrow." Kid said as he walked away from her and returning to his desk.

"Thank you again Captain." Tsukiko whispered out as she left and retreated to her room.

Tsukiko woke before dawn and headed to the lookout post, nodding at Heat who looked like he was ready to fall asleep. "Go ahead Heat, I can take it from here." Tsukiko said with a tight smile as she took the scope from him. The somber man looked at her for a second before retreating down the ropes to rest.

Tsukiko sat and listen to the men below her talk about how the next island was full of whores and casinos. Tsukiko rolled her eyes and sighed. Those islands she stuck on the ship, it was too much hassle going into town and having the men hooting and calling her to their laps. Tsukiko looked in the scope and saw the land with mist surrounding it. "LAND, LOOKS LIKE IT'S RAINING!" Tsukiko shouted down below.

The men shouted with cheer as they all took their places as they sailed closer. Tsukiko saw low level pirate ships among the ships docked. Nothing to be worried about. She heard the knock of the mast as her que to come down. As she climbed down she was met with the mask of the first mate. "Hey. I'll be staying onboard the ship."

"I figured you would." Killer nodded at her. "Give me a list of what you need and I'll grab all the supplies for you." the blonde man said to her.

Tsukiko nodded and headed to the kitchen to get the list ready, when the door didn't shut she looked back and saw the blonde was at the door. "I'll bring it to you?" she questioned as she looked at him.

"I came to see if you were okay. You cleaned the deck with no problem last night, then reported to lookout earlier than you would and let Heat go. Something is wrong are you not sleeping again?" Killer questioned

Tsukiko smiled at him and handed him the paper. "I have some personal things on there too. And could you see how long until the log pose sets?"

Killer tilted his head with a sigh when she ignored his concerns. He grabbed the list and nodded. "If theres anything else Wire is staying on board so send him out. Don't leave this ship without some."

"Thank you for your concern." Tsukiko smiled at him as she pressed a kiss to his mask. "And I'm fine."

Killer nodded as he retreated from the kitchen. She sighed and turned back to the dishes as they piled up. She heard the door open and laughed. "What now Killer?" Tsukiko turned around and saw no one. She frowned and went to the deck, all the men had taken their leave. _Maybe it was the wind?_ Tsukiko thought to herself. Tsukiko sighed as she made her way back to the kitchen as cleaned the dishes and wiped out all the cabinets as she cleaned. She heard giggling from the other side of the door, she walked over and opened the door slightly and saw a tall woman with orange hair and another woman with black hair hanging on Wire's arms. She smiled and rolled her eyes at her friend as she made her way to her room.

Tsukiko laid her head on her pillow and must have fallen asleep as she jumped awake when she heard a thump from above. She glanced at her kusarigama as she picked it up and walked out in the hall, listening for voices, her eyes flickered to Wire when he stepped out and his eyes saw her. "What was that?"

"I don't know." He grunted as they walked up the stairs. Tsukiko stopped when she saw flowers on the deck. "What the fuck?" Wire muttered under his breath.

"They are beautiful." Tsukiko said kneeling down and smelling them. "We should get rid of them before Kid comes back." She laughed as she let out a sneeze. Wire rolled his eyes and walked back to the two woman who called for him. "Am I doing this alone?" Tsukiko growled as he waved at her. Tsukiko stomped her foot as she grabbed the plants and threw them over the ship into the water, they sank slowly as water lapped over them. She kept a handful of them and took them to her cabin and placed them in water and on her bedside table to liven the room up. Tsukiko smiled and smelt the white petals. Tsukiko yawned as she laid back down in her bed, her tiredness hitting her as her head went on the pillow.

Below (the biggest one is the one I imagined, it's the size of your palm) is what Kid made Tsukiko. :)


	10. Chapter 10

Tsukiko sniffled as she swung the blade at the dummy. She'd been fine one day then the next she's waking up covered in her own snot. The green haired woman grabbed the crate sitting next to her as another dizzy spell hit. It was another week until the log post set. Kid and Killer went into town to get something to help the female heal faster Kid said they can't leave without one of his top fighters not being a sick sack of shit.

"You alright?" She heard a voice behind her. She waved them off and they chuckled at her.

Tsukiko's hair on the back of her neck stood up when she felt someone's fingers trace down her spine. She spun around and saw no one. She fell on her but as she felt dizzy, her red eyes flickered around her. "HEAT!?" She called frantically to her friend. She heard frantic foot steps and saw the somber man frowning deeper at her As she sat on the floor after falling.

"You look pale." He commented as he picked her up effortlessly and carried her to the sick bay. "Killer should be back with medicine soon."

"I want to go to my room." Tsukiko groaned when he covered her up. He pushed her head on the pillow lightly, she grabbed his hand and turned over as the contents of her stomach cane back up.

Heat rubbed her back as she coughed, she pulled her hair into a messy bun on her head not caring about the puke in her hair. "I'll get you some tea." Heat said as he left the room.

Tsukiko sighed and held her hand to her forehead. She felt feverish. She was trying to recall if anyone was sick aboard. Tsukiko jumped when she heard a knock. "Come in." Tsukiko sighed as she sat up, her eyes narrowed when she heard footsteps retreating away from the door. The door opened as she put her feet on the cold wooden flooring. Her eyes looked up and was met with the face of her captain and first mate. "Did you knock?" She questioned rolling her eyes as Killer bent down and pulled her ankles up causing her to fall back into bed. A loud annoyed sigh came from her mouth when Killer covered her back up.

"No. It's my ship I don't have to." Kid growled at her.

Tsukiko groaned as she rolled her eyes. "No it was just that someone knocked and walked away then you guys came in."

Killer tilted his head as he pressed his calloused hand to her forehead and cheeks. Kid narrowed his eyes at him for a second before looking at her. "You have a fever. You might just be delirious." Killer told her as he handed her two pills, Heat walking in with a cup and a kettle both emitting steam.

"Drink some tea, take whatever he gave you and sleep." Kid demanded. He turned and walked out nodding at Heat

"Sleep is the best thing for you. Let's get you to your room." Heat said wrapping her in a blanket and carrying her to her room. Between the two minute walk, Tsukikos head fell against Heat as he opened her door she woke up coughing.

Killer who was trailing behind them with the tea made a sound as Heat put her in the bed and covered her with two more blankets. "That cough sounds bad." Killer spoke lowly to Heat as it looked like she'd fallen asleep again

"Why is she the only one this sick?" Killer questioned as they left the room. It wasn't like she explored the land and got sick. She stayed aboard the ship and came in contact with no one.

Wire walked down the stairs, causing both men to stop. "How is she?" He asked nodding to the door behind them.

"Getting worse so it seems." Heat said shaking his head.

The man frowned as he looked at the door. "I had two women on the ship maybe they did something?" Wire spoke to them, Killer shook his head.

"Doubtful. She said she hadn't eaten or drank anything." Killer said with a sigh. "Let's just hope tomorrow she's fine.." The blond man said with a sigh.

When everyone woke up they noted no one had cooked breakfast. Most of the men chalked it up to the fact the cook didn't feel better. But when no one was on lookout that's when they alerted the captain.

Kid frowned as he saw a speckle of blood in the lookout. The floor thumped as he jumped down and made his way down the halls opening every door. He went to open the green haired woman's door and growled when it was locked. He turned and glared at Killer when he said to calm down. "Open the door woman!" He shouted before Kid raised his foot and kicked the door down as he stepped it the wooden door breaking in half under his weight.

Kids amber eyes scanned the room. Her bed was tossed like she got up in a hurry as the blankets she was covered with last night hung over the sides. "Where is she?" Kids voice was low with anger. "FIND HER!" He screamed at everyone.

"She shouldn't be strong enough to even get up. Those pills I gave her should have kept her asleep for three days. Enough time for her body to heal." Killer said as he followed the angry captain to the deck. From afar. None of them could see the man smirking at them as the men frantically ran around the ship looking for the woman. They'd find the lookout boy in the freezer, but the woman was all his.

Tsukiko groaned as her eyes opened, her wrists bound to the ceiling. She could only hear the faint dripping of water and whispers from people. Was she underground? "Hello?" she called out, her voice strained from not speaking. Tsukiko looked around the dimly light room and saw she was in a cell. She could hear people crying and the sound of a whip hitting flesh. She tensed and held the chains on her wrists as they dig into her pale flesh.

"Welcome back princess." A man chuckled as he unlocked the rusting bars and walked in.

"If you're looking for a princess honey you fell off the deep end cause I'm no princess, I'm a pirate." Tsukiko said narrowing her eyes at him when he chuckled at her. "So if you would be so kind as to unhand me I won't have to kill you and use your ribs as weapons as I slaughter whoever else is holding me back."

The fat man let out a loud laugh, his eyes dark as he glared st her. "I'd like to see you try."

Tsukiko smirked as he stepped closer to her, one of her legs going behind his neck and her other foot on his chin has she pressed against him until the snapping sound of his neck echoed in the cell. "I don't try. I do." Tsukiko growled as she looked around his body for the keys. She sighed when she saw them on the ground just out of her reach.

The woman let go of the chains as she dangled some more as she looked at the beam holding her up off the floor. She could see the chain was wrapped around the beam seven or eight times. She gripped the chains as she used her legs to gain momentum to climb the wet chains, parts of the chain were jagged and cut into her flesh as she made her way up, after about ten minutes she grabbed the beam and pulled herself up.

Tsukiko wrapped her legs around the wood and swung to the side causing the chains to fall from the beam. She looked at the key and used her upper body to get right side up in the beam again before jumping down to the ground. She could touch the ground with her feet as she used her legs to grab the keys off the ground. She unlocked her chains and rubbed her wrists before kicking the dead mans body hard, smiling when she heard the cracking of his ribs.

Tsukiko looked around the corner. It looked like no one was around so she walked to the door. Ducking when a hand went to grab her, the screams of help causing her to grit her teeth. Someone would hear and come running down. "Shut up or you'll die." She hissed at them. Some settled down as other stared at her. "Here." She said throwing a prisoner the keys as she walked away. She made her way up winding stairs and got about three flights up before red lights flashed around her and an alarm caused her to clamp her hands over her ears.

"God damn it." She groaned as she ran up the stairs. She rounded the corner and came face to face with a gun barrel. "Hello." She smirked at the man holding the gun, a mask hiding his face. "It seems I have lost my way. Can you help me?"

"Get on your knees." He spoke. His voice low as his mask covered his face and muffled it. "Or you die."

"Don't hurt her." A voice echoed off the halls as footsteps clicked closer. Tsukiko frowned as the voice came closer. She knew that voice. She couldn't pin point it. "She's my pet."

Tsukiko s eyes widened as the moonlight hit his face. She took a step back as she covered her mouth. "How?"

The man smiled wide. "Hello princess."

Tsukiko looked at him. She hadn't felt this fear in years. She looked into his cold eyes. "I killed you."

Moroni smiled as he let out a loud laugh. That's when she saw the scar on his throat. It was ugly a a deep pink. "You will never kill me." Tsukiko could say or do anything as she froze in fear as men grabbed her and forced her on the ground and put chains on her. "I'm so glad to have you back my pet." He said as the men tossed her into his arms. His tongue licked over her neck before biting into her flesh. She bit her lip not to make a sound of pain. "Oh I'm going to have fun making you scream."

Killer sighed as he watched his captain sunk yet another boat after they raided it. It's been a full day since Tsukiko went missing. They had found Freds body in the freeze box. They didn't hold high hopes Tsukiko would be alive. "What should we do?" Wire asked as the went back to the ship.

"I'm going to search her room again. See if we overlooked anything." Killer sighed as he made his way down to her room. As he opened the door a frown made its way to his face as he felt the cold in the room. Normally it was full of warmth but now it was empty.

Killer started at one end of the room as he looked again. Nothing was missing from her drawers or closet. No foot prints in the room and no blood. It's like she was still asleep when they took her. She couldn't put up a fight because if him. Killer looked at the vase sitting on the dresser. He grabbed it and looked inside. There was water in it. It's like she had flowers in there and they were taken.

"I came to help, and avoid Captain." Wire said as he knocked on the door. The man looked at the first mate as he held a vase up. "What's that?" Wire raised and eyebrow.

"Did she have flowers?"

Wire frowned before his eyes widened. "That night before she was sick. We came to the deck and there were there white flowers everywhere. She said we had to get rid of them before Kid got back. I had two whores so I went back to my room and she said she'd clean it up. Maybe she kept some?"

"But why would she throw the flowers out and not the water. Tsukiko is a neat freak. She's a creature of habit so she'd dump the water and wash the vase out." Killer noted as he looked in the trash and just saw nothing staring back at him.

"Do you think whoever put the flowers on the deck took her?" Wire questioned.

Killer sighed. "I have to go tell Kid," The first mate said, "do you remember what the flower looked like? Go into down see if they have a florist and ask questioners about flowers that are deadly for people. That cause flu like symptoms." Killer ordered as he went to update their captain.

Killer knocked in Kids door as he was told to enter he saw his Captain on the bed his head in his hands. "Kid."

"Do we know where she is?" Kid questioned the first mate.

Killer filled Kid in on what Wire told him and what he found. "So maybe whatever the flower was made her sick and was part of the plan."

"We need to find her." Kid said looking at the first mate. "We have to."

Killer saw how angry his captain was. They had almost lost her once. It was like that feeling all over again."We will."

As Wire and Heat headed into town they heard whisperings as they passed them. As they entered the building covered in green moss and glass Heat noticed three men avoid his gaze as he went to the woman in the front. "Can I help you?" Her voice shook as she spoke to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I need help. My friend was poisoned and kidnapped and I need to know what kind of flower this is." Wire said handing her a drawing. The white petal and yellow middle caused her to be drawn in.

"Did you friend inhale the flower?" She asked with a frown. The fear in her voice not gone yet.

"She's a woman so of course she was stupid and smelt it.." Wire rolled his eyes. Leave it to the toughest woman he'd met to swoon at a flower.

"This flower his highly toxic, the fumes from the flower will be worse if you touch the petals or the stems of the flower and touch your face. It is absorbed into your blood stream."

"Could she die from it?"

"No. No." The woman shoo her head and smiled slightly. "She'd just be sick until she stopped touching it." The woman said handing him the drawing back. "You...said she was taken?" The woman casted her eyes down.

Wires eyes glanced to a man who hissed at her. "Excuse my wife. She knows nothing." He spoke as he grabbed her arm tightly, He grabbed his weapon and held it to the mans throat.

"This conversation doesn't concern you." He spoke. His voice low and dangerous. "What were you saying?"

The woman took a deep breath to calm herself. "There is a man. He moved here about two years ago. He plants poisonous flowers on his land and sells them to pirates who want to cause harm to women."

"What's his name?" Heat spoke up, his eyes pointed at the woman as Wire stepped closer to the man when he growled.

"His name is Moroni..."

Wire looked at Heat when he saw his fists clenched. He'd heard that name before but could remember from where. Wire nodded at the woman. "If He hurts you. Gut him." He said setting down a small dagger in front if the woman.

As Wire and Heat made their way to the ship he heard Heat whisper. "This isn't good."

"Why?" Wire asked looking over at him.

"Moroni. That's the man who enslaved her. Who she murdered, or thought she did.." Heat said looking at him.

Wire frowned. "Captain won't like this."


End file.
